


Introductions

by kuroikitsu



Series: Melding (supposedly) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/kuroikitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meetings between people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

If there was one thing Jazz hated, it was having to take off her shades. She had been teased enough as a kid about her eyes and didn't want to expose then any more than necessary. Unfortunately Jazz loved dance just as much as she hated  her eyes. And every instructor she had insisted that if she didn't need them to see, the glasses had to go. She contemplated lying but after the first demanded a prescription,she learned to let it go. Instead Jazz stuck the sunglasses in her bag and hoped that the activity itself kept everyone to busy to pay her ant attention. 

She came early, intending to use the time to get the layout of the place and start some stretches before anyone else came. Surprisingly, there was already someone on the floor in a full split, grabbing their left for as they stretched their side. Jazz was fascinated. Her chest was flush against her leg and she looked as though she could go even lower if there wasn't a floor in the way.

"You're... limber." Jazz commented.

 She flinched, but held the stretch. "And you're quiet." She commented.

Jazz picked her own bit of floor a small distance away. "Yeah, sorry. Lightfoot." She offered as an explanation.

"Gymnastics." The other girl replied.  It made sense, considering exactly how flexible she was. Jazz started her own routine, and tried not to be overly aware of the other girl. She failed, especially when the girl stood and walked over to where Jazz  was.  

"Not bad but you'd be even better if you relaxed." She said and Jazz could hear the smirk in her voice.

Jazz say up and leveled a glare at her. "Being stared at isn't really all that relaxing. The girl bent down and jazz noticed how similar their complexions were.Jazz was still darker,  but not by as much as she had first thought.

"Your eyes..." She started.

Jazz snorted and turned away. "Don't bother. I'm not blind, they aren't contacts, and I've heard everything else you could possible want to say a million times before."

She backed off. "Woah,  defensive much? I was gonna say they're cool."

"Cool?" Jazz questioned. She hadn't been complimented on the eyes since. ... preschool. Back when things that were different were cool instead of freaky or strange.  

"Yeah, cool. I don't usually see eyes that blue. It's like cerulean. It looks good on you." She smiled  and it was friendly and sincere.

"Thanks. Most people usually try to say I'm trying to be something I'm not." Jazz smiled but it held a self depricating edge.

"Cuz you're skin is dark? That's dumb. Even if they were contacts it could be because you like the color blue. If I did it,  I'd do purple, see?" She  pointed to the purple extensions she had weaving through her chocolate of her hair, then waved her hand down to her lavender leotard.

"Guess you like purple." Jazz commented, wry humor coloring her tone. 

"Favorite color," She responded, the same  humor in her voice.  "I'm Skywarp."

"Skywarp, huh? Pretty. I'm Jazz."


End file.
